


Things Are Getting Out of Hand

by ericsonclan



Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/F, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Violet's werewolf instincts kick in.
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699969
Kudos: 12





	Things Are Getting Out of Hand

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

“Violet, no. Don't do it.” Louis warned, slowly outstretching his hand. 

Violet gave a smirk, her tail playfully wagging back and forth. In her hand she held a twenty dollar bill. She then quickly proceeded to place it against a wall, rubbing her shoulders against it.  
“Sorry Louis, looks like it’s my money now.” Violet held the money in her hand. 

“It doesn’t make it yours just because you marked it as your territory.” He groaned, snatching the cash back. “It’s mine. Sorry, Vi. Better luck next time.” He gave a playful smile, waving the money back and forth. 

Violet slowly took a few steps back, her ears turning down and outward, her face twisting as she snarled. 

Louis felt a chill go down his spine. _Oh shit._

She then lunged forward, biting down on his hand and pulling back. 

Louis tried to fight back, but his hand couldn’t last much longer and popped off. 

Violet’s ears perked up, her tail wagging. She looked up at Louis, his detached hand clutching the money still in her mouth. 

“Violet, give it back.” Louis demanded. 

But the look in her eyes made it clear this was far from over. 

\---

“You ready for the history test today?” Prisha asked, leaning against her locker. 

Clementine closed her locker, giving a confident smile. “Yeah. It should be a breeze.” 

“Agreed. I think-“ Prisha’s sentence was cut off when they heard Louis’ voice call out. 

“Violet! Stop! I just want my hand back!” He yelled, panting while he tried to keep up.

Violet was tearing down the halls on all fours. Her eyes had a possessive glint to them as her mouth held the hand dripping with saliva, still clutching onto the twenty dollar bill. “I can’t help it, Louis!” Violet yelled, her sentence barely coherent through clenched teeth. “It’s instinct!”

Prisha and Clem stood in awe at the situation.

Violet and Louis quickly passed them. Louis’ pleas got fainter and fainter as they continued down the hallway. 

The two girls shared a silent look with each other, both having a common thought. The struggle was real dating adorable weirdos.


End file.
